


Because you and I shine

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: Dan is fond and in love and it’s embarrassing to look at.





	Because you and I shine

They adore Phil. Their audience. Their shared audience. Dan has seen the comments, has read the tags and while a huge part find him attractive, they love Phil as a whole, as a complex entity reaching the point of perfection on their eyes. Dan doesn’t blame them really.

He doesn’t focus on the other spectrum of his audience, the one that won’t follow amazinphil’s channel considering it too immature or cringy or any other adjective and reasons they might have. He doesn’t blame them neither really, but doesn’t focus on them more than to find more objective opinions on his own content that, more than often, leaves him in despair.

He definitely doesn’t focus on the miniscule part, that still exists recoiled there, that actually  _dislike_  Phil. That every once in a while will get attention with a “Dan could get someone so much better” because not only they get suffocated under testaments of Phil’s own attractiveness by the rest of the defensive audience like loyal soldiers charging to battle, but also, Dan believes, getting into useless arguments with them would be wasted time.

He has noted them nevertheless and finds it intriguing. Almost amusing as long as it doesn’t get on Phil’s feelings, which never happens, but if ever Dan would go as passive aggressive as he could on his liveshow.

No, Dan finds it intriguing because it evokes an inner reflection on his own feelings.

Dan knows he doesn’t look like a walrus, unless he tries to. He knows his face is attractive enough, that his smile and dimples and even that red spot on his cheek are, as a whole, part of his good looks. He knows it. He used to take advantage of it at his teens, maybe even shelter behind it to conceal darker aspects of his personality. He simply doesn’t care anymore at his twenties.

He knows that if things had gone a different way, his looks more than most would have been enough to spot him on a good, decent life on the media or theater or even youtube as a solo career. He also knows that, with effort, it could gain him anyone his awkwardness wouldn’t scare away.

He knows that just as much as he knows Phil looks ravishingly good right now, stepping out of the shower dripping wet. Behind fog because the man almost cooks himself with hot water and then complains when the bill comes.

He catches Dan staring at him from the doorframe, half closing his eyes with difficult to see.

“Creep.”

Dan keeps on staring and smiles as Phil takes one towel and puts it around his waist. He could just stare, he has before. Instead Dan takes another clean towel and approaches Phil.

“Let me.”  He asks. Phil shrugs and nods but his mouth is suppressing a smile.

Intriguing indeed, because if he were to be asked (and he has been asked in the past) what attracted him first of Phil, he wouldn’t have any idea on what to say. What physical part of Phil he finds irreplaceable or what makes Phil, for him, the _best he could get._

Mentally, of course, emotionally, deeply, their souls merged from the very beginning. They share bonds and chemistry hard to replace. Phil Lester’s mind and heart are unique and Dan is certain a lifetime of flirting would never get him someone as compatible for him.

Phil’s mind is a unique universe he has grown used to but never ceases to impress him. Dan loves being impressed.

But physically.

Physically is hard because early memories of finding Phil  _hot_ are merged with confusion and novelty and excuses from his youth. Being charmed by personalities was something young Dan was okay with but being charmed by a boy’s anatomy was a whole different thing.

It meant unlocking a door inside of him, created by social standards and talks with his school pals and even his own relationship back then. It meant finding inside of that door the palpitating desire for broad shoulders and stubbles and a palpitating pulsing weight in his mouth. And that, as a teen on a rather small town, was terrifyingly new.

But now Dan believes himself able to write thesis on Phil Lester’s body and how it’s imperfections and perfections are enough to have Dan smitten with adoration.

He dries Phil out as good and fast as he can as cold air enters through the open door. Dan feels Phil shivering a little from it now that the fog dissipates. Looks down to find an elusive drop right next to his nipple and catches it with his tongue. Maybe lingers his mouth there for a moment tasting the clean skin before tugging the towel on his waist till it loses itself and falls on the damp floor. Phil is looking at him with rose cheeks. His hair pushed back dripping on his back.

“Come to bed.” Dan requests. Phil opens his mouth, probably to complain about the coldness and wet bed sheets as expected so before he gets to do that Dan says “I have the heater on.” After a moment of hesitation Phil follows.

Dan remembers how it felt, to let go of those insecurities in private, to explore things online just to prove himself only to find out his attractions were not one way. He remembers how different it felt with Phil and how fearful Phil had been after. How Phil told him sometime after that, when they shared an apartment, that he had feared Dan had only used him to satisfy his curiosity. Dan didn’t laugh back then.

His previous partner and friends from college probably believed the same Phil did. That it was going to be a phase, that Dan wanted to learn because Phil was older and important and therefore  _he_  would feel important.

Dan believes people probably still believe that, in a way, he had faked appeal for Phil to climb faster. Easier.

He laughs at that now. With Phil on their bed, naked and beautiful and his.

Dan lies next to him, traces figures on his arm with his fingers. Phil’s skin is soft, the man likes to moisturize and sometimes smells too strongly of a random fruit after a shower. It is not a flawless skin, it has its imperfections and dots and sometimes different shades when Phil forgets to use sunscreen on his arms when he goes outside.

There are freckles and bumps and bruises and Dan has memorized each and every single one of them.

Dan kisses his chest. Open mouthed kisses, slightly sucking on skin. He isn’t going for full arousal (yet) so he lays short kisses on his nipples. Fully erect already from the change in temperature and, Dan delights himself to know, the proximity of his mouth.

There is chest hair, not much, not full on Gaston type, but that still has been enough to fell when pressed against his own chest or back. It had been one of the first things Dan had found terribly arousing and to this day makes him excited to touch and rest his head and even cum on just for the sake of watching his come dirtying and marking Phil.

He presses his fingers lightly on Phil’s adam apple, feels Phil swallowing. Their eyes meet for a moment and he can see Phil is curious but passive. He lets Dan get his way so often it doesn’t surprise him anymore.

Dan understand them really. The fans that adore Phil to the point of absurdity. His own audience usually mocks him and share an affection that involves good hearted bullying because of their sense of humor. Dan is mostly proud of them but never fully takes seriously their commentaries on his good looks.

Phil’s however.

Dan looks at Phil’s face and it is asymmetrical, his nose has a little bump on top of it, the edges are sharp and Dan finds it fascinating how everything together creates, without trying to be too corny, a masterpiece. It is a face he can’t not look at. A face that exerts a pull on him impossible to be bypassed by anyone else’s. Dan understand the fans that have been enticed by that face as well.

He doesn’t feel bad for his privilege of having it for himself to kiss and touch and taste. Which he does, because the aftershave smells good or because the stubble is a novelty or because Phil makes a stupid face that looks way too creepy. Or simply because all this years of solid commitment has settled a certain fondness in his veins for his man.

Phil pucks his lips comically and Dan laughs as he pushes himself up to kiss this dork of a man that’s all his. Takes Phil’s lower lip between his own and pulls until Phil groans. Dan laughs again, kisses him sweetly as an apology. Small pecks and when Phil lifts his head yearning for more, an overwhelming affection that has Dan having urges he usually repeals. Urges like repeating  _I love you_  over and over and over again, or order the ring he has already seen millions of times and that would fit Phil’s hand perfectly, or even taking a picture and sharing to the world just how much he adores this man and even more childish urges like rub it in their fan-base that yes, this man is his and no one else’s so suck it, ha!.

He restrains himself. Kisses every inch of Phil’s face instead until he is giggling under him complaining over how his face is going to end up covered in Dan’s saliva. (To which Dan starts licking too until Phil shrieks and pushes him away.)

“Making me sleep naked today?”

“As if you never do that.” Dan says, one hand on the other’s stomach. Tiny hair, soft, not firm. A bit bulged.

“Let me rephrase; making me the only one sleeping naked tonight?”

“Of course. You are the indecent one here.” Dan follows the trail of hair to Phil’s cock. Not entirely soft, barely hardening out of curiosity from his previous touching.

“You like me indecent.” Phil smiles, attempts to wink and fails so miserably Dan pretends it didn’t happen.

Dan shrugs and rests his head on his chest. Leaves his hand stroking Phil’s thigh and pelvis and everything in between. “It’s not a bad look on you.”

“Let’s get under the covers at least. Runny nose  _is_  a bad look on me.”

Dan would beg to differ. Red nosed, needy Phil is still one he loves. Won’t say it though. “Ugh. Disgusting.”

They get under the covers, Dan taking off most of his clothes too and when he reaches the bed again Phil already has his glasses on. I-phone on his hand. Doesn’t even look up and Dan knows he won’t because of that new game he is obsessed with recently.

_You can have better._

Dan laughs at those kind of commentaries.

Better where? He wants to ask. Better than what he has next to him on bed? Better than peaking on whatever game Phil is playing and touching the screen to make him lose? Better than Phil growling at him and Dan repeating the action just to be needy and a pain in the ass? Better than Phil reaching over, finally tired of losing unfairly so many times, to bite his nose making him shriek and laugh?

Better than Phil Lester? impossible, Dan thinks. Completely, utterly impossible.  Because they shine together and it’s a light that can’t be tamed. A light that undresses them and asks them what they know about love. And the answer, Dan knows they both know, is this, all of this.


End file.
